Popular Pairings
Given that the FC is filled with so much love, it was only natural that members began to think that certain members would make a good couple. Below is a list of the various and most popular pairings between members of the FC, including slash, femslash and straight pairings. A-D "AbusedTrainerShipping" The name given to the pairing of curse_mark_1200 and Trainer from Kanto. It was named by Overlord Plati as a reference to the way that curse_mark_1200 would "abuse" Trainer from Kanto in various ways. It's apparently "canon." The revelation that it was canon was actually hidden in a thread... is now over. "Asheshatshipping" A shipping between Madhatter-himself and Loli Ashie First noticed by Yoshi. Pretty much shipped for laughs... "AwkwardShipping" A new (Confirmed) CANON pairing for UberUser and Mhadz0021 who didn't want to have it develop at first After A while (about half a day) Seth and Mahzy (Uber and Mhadz, respectively) made a new ship. Why? Because Mahzy had finally warmed up to him. This is apparently the fastest formed ship forming in 3 days after they first met. (not counting comedy cause that was a megh) It's a hard pairing to believe at first which is why it's AwkwardShipping. It has a decent number of supporters actually. Most of which tease Seth saying Mahzy's gonna kill him. has secretly been-*shot* 8D "BakedMemeShipping" A NEWLY CONFIRMED CANON shipping given to Mephisto: Fallen Angel and Cakei-Chan . The idea for the ship started in an msn messenger convo, where Cakei made an adorable face and Mephie reacted. Lolli yelled out Mephie x Cakei, as a joke. The next day, while talking with Plati, the ship got a name like DeceivedFangirlshpping did. But they couldn't decide on a name, stuck between "BakedGoodsshipping" and "SweetMemeshipping", eventually they just combined the two names. The ship was given its name by the fact that Plati sometimes mispells "Mephie" so its "Mehpie". Pie x Cake as it went, referencing to the inside joke "The cake is a lie but the pie is the truth." Credit for the ship goes to Plati and Lolli. Ironically, it's been canon for about 2 months, but basically only a few people didn't know it was canon when Meph revealed it. "BipolarShipping" FC INCEEEEEEST. The shipping name given to Zendro and iFranticShipper. Since Zendro--*Glares at Oppa*--thought KoreanShipping was for SayKimchee, himself, and iFranticShipper. Named "BipolarShipping" for obvious reasons. Now confirmed canon. : D `Kay, guys. Now it's proven that he's not gay with Noct anymoarrr. >D oh u Oh me. <33 Oh us. you don't count, Ave pwahahaha owned, daughter. "ClearShockShipping" The name given to the crack CANON pairing of Mrs.MomijiSohma1 and Some--Dude. Also called GhostlyThunderShipping by JoAnne. Momiji even confessed her feelings on a different SG, while Dude "confessed" on a dare, though wiether what he said was true or not nobody knows. Maybe not even Dude himself knows ... or he might the world may never know. The two being shipped are currently on a statewide manhunt for those who are responsible, armed with a politeness, and a chainsaw. ;3 Lolli likes to tease the two by bringing out two plushies which are suppose to be "Momiji and Dude plushies" and pretending she innocently plays with them. They should be aware of the Social Group that was created in their honor. *shot* "ContradictoryShipping" The name given to the pairing of @irin and Cherry Opal. Both @irin and Cherry Opal have confessed to one another making it a canon shipping. No longer cannon (sorry). "CrazyGlazierShipping" The name given to the pairing of Aventurine and Joker_vD. The name derives from both usernames; "aventurine" is a type of quartz stone, forming the "glazier" part, and "crazy" refers to the "Joker" part of "Joker_vD". Often irritate the other members by having tl;dr spam conversations on threads, or dropping a lot of innuendo into their conversation, or talking about something boring deeply interesting. During January 2010, the two took part in the FC's first wedding. Since then, they've tried to get custody of Overlord Plati after adopting Cakei-Chan. I don't want to get adopted! Dx E-H "ElectricCandyShipping" A now non "canon" pairing. In "MangaFox Pairings" thread it was the most popular shipping and a lot of the members loved to tease Pika-pika-red and Lollipop_Princess_ (the two people in the pairing) about it. Later on, Pika-Pika-Red made a confession thread saying that in fact they had been together for about 2 months. It is the most popular member ship in the FC and people love to tease both of them about being together. "Electriccandy" is named so because Pika-Pika-Red loves Pikachus, which are Electric type and a lollipop (as in Lollipop_Princess_) is a candy, thus making it "electriccandy". Credit for the name goes to Overlord Plati because she is awesome like that. Also known as Candymanshipping to Mephisto: Fallen Angel because he is random and weird like that xD not because its reference to a song or anything "FCShipping" The pairing between the entire FC and Yoshiko_gurl. The name was invented by Yoshi because she got bored with other FC shippings and was desperate for a funny shipping had creative juice flowing through her. It's shipped for laughs because it's just funny. And it's technically canon. I think. YURIIII x333333 The name came from...well, "FC". She just put "shipping" to make it sound nice. "FlirtShipping" The name given to the pairing between Zik Nightshade and Kanmurisan. The name of the ship was invented by Yoshiko_gurl due to the fact that the two members flirted with each other before it became canon (although they still flirt with each other). 623yukihikari326 started the trend though and was the first to learn that it was canon. But they broke up last April, 2010 due to certain circumstances, in other words it is no longer canon. "FoldedWingsShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Fairy of Darkness. It's cute xD "Handshipping" Name given to the extreme popular pairing of a lot of the hormonal wretches that call themselves boys in the FC and their hand, mostly commonly the right one, so I've heard. Probably partly lolipiece's fault for all the not at all appropriate pictures of mammary glands that he posts on the FC, though obviously the boys' mothers are to blame too, since they never educated them properly in blindless and the way it is transmitted in teenage boys. Most common perpetrator of this disgusting pairing is zendro, of course. I-L "InnocentEgoShipping" The name given to the pairing of Mephisto: Fallen Angel and xRuki-chanxx. xRuki-chanxx has confessed to Mephisto: Fallen Angel. However her feelings have now changed. "JohtoBirdsShipping" The name given to the (crack!) pairing of NoctowlBoy and the character Crystal from Pokemon Special. Of course it's not going to happen, but Noct can dream, can't he? Named by Overlord Plati Once again. M-P '"MilleniumShipping"' The name of the canon shipping of Poke-kun and digidestined4eva. This shipping was created by JoAnne~Chan after she saw Poke and Digi repeatedly glomping each other (and blushing). But that was part of a game!!! T^T Digi has confessed MilleniumShipping to be canon. It was considered crack for a while however, so it came to a shock to some when it became canon. Apparently it all started with a neko craze, one of the days when Digi was teasing some of the members about their weakness to neko girls and Poke was involved... "PostShipping" The name given to the femslash pairing of BearPet789 and patykida. Named so because in another fanclub, BearPet789 and patykida were the only ones that posted messages. Also, they are now "FC-married"! Q-T "RopoPopoShipping" The shipping name of Dark Link-Sama and Poke-kun. Named according to their nicknames: Ropo and Popo-kitty. Has not much data on as it is currently still being shadowed as to what is going on. They both broke up. Ropo is still obsessed with Poke. He still isn't completely strong over this relationship. It may be over for now (for now?) but the two participants of this pairing are still weak and strong in certain areas of their platonic relationship. "RoseQuartzShipping" This is the canon shipping between xRuki-chanxx and Goldenguy. They confessed privately, but then talked about it on, one of the threads. So far only about half of the FC probably knows about this ship. ABANDON SHIP THIS SHIP HAS SUNK "RubysAngelsShipping" The name given to the threesome of Mrs.MomijiSohma1, Fairy of Darkness and Tiny Pichu. Named by the three after 'signing the Ruby fangirl truce' becoming the three members of the truce. Opal (Cherry Opal) is also part of the the truce, but is much more recent. "SkarmoneyShipping" The shipping name given to Tiny Pichu and Alzivia. The name came from the dominating nicknames they both gave each other: Tinnica and Valerie. Tinnica - Nica = Tin = steel and Valerie = Valkyrie = bird. Steelbird as it went, became the pokemon Skarmory but to jazz it up a bit (with the reference to the infamous quote used to get Zivi to tell) Mory was turned into Money hence the name SkarmoneyShipping. WHO NAMED THIS?!?! xD "SuperSuitShipping" The name given to the pairing of Joker_vD and Overlord Plati. It was named by curse_mark_1200, who is still a diligent supporter of it. Both Joker_vD and Overlord Plati seem to have other ideas about it though. More of a "hate/hate" relationship. "TravelShipping" The name given to the pairing of Rawrg2 and HeartGold12. It became canon when Heart asked Rawr to become her FC boyfrriend on the family tree and Rawr accepted. It's called Travelshipping, because the two members tend to be on at the same time, and join the FC fanfictions at the same time. ..............8D Mine's still stuck in da crack pile!*curses* I believe it has died due to complications. U-X "VexedGlassShipping" This is a shipping between Genderless and YurieMaria. But it never worked out. Serves him right. >:O "WuvYouShipping" The canon shipping between PkmnBreedermark and Say Kimchee. The shipping name comes from the words of Mark's confession to Kimchi "I wuv you". After weeks of false confessions and wild goose chasing, Mark finally worked up the courage to confess somewhat privately to Kimchi. Kimchee confessed privately... About fifteen seconds late--*Shot* Y-Z Category:People Category:Event